Porque vuelan los aviones
by Cris Snape
Summary: Arthur está a punto de cumplir el sueño de su vida y todo gracias a Lucy. ¡Va a volar en avión!


**PORQUE VUELAN LOS AVIONES**

_**Por Cris Snape**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ El de siempre. Todo es de J._

_Este escrito viene a ser una continuación del one-shot "¿Por qué vuelan los aviones?", así que es recomendable leerlo antes, aunque no imprescindible._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-No puedo creer que te prestes para semejante estupidez.

Audrey sonríe y acalla las protestas de su marido con un beso. A un par de metros de distancia, y con la cara más alucinada que ha tenido jamás, Arthur Weasley apenas puede mantenerse en pie por la emoción. Audrey lo sabe y por eso no lo pierde de vista. Teme que su suegro se sienta demasiado fascinado y termine perdiéndose entre tanta gente. Después de todo, ella también tuvo que introducirse en un mundo desconocido una vez y entiende a la perfección todas y cada una de las emociones que deben estar embargando al hombre en ese momento.

Percy, en cambio, está tranquilo. O más que tranquilo, está enfadado. Tiene la misma cara de incredulidad que el día en que Lucy le dijo que quería cursar estudios _muggles_. Fue la misma noche en la que la menor de sus hijas se graduó en Hogwarts. Percy se había ofrecido para abrirle paso en el Ministerio y ella, temerosa pero decidida, le había expresado su deseo de estudiar _Aeronaútica_.

Supuso un caos absoluto en toda la familia. Los Weasley podían respetar a los _muggles_ e incluso mezclarse con ellos, pero eran una familia de magos y la decisión de Lucy los pilló por sorpresa. A Audrey no. Ella conocía a sus hijas como a la palma de su mano y siempre supo que la más pequeña estaba más interesada en las matemáticas y la física que las pociones o los encantamientos, pero los demás no habían querido verlo. Todos pusieron el grito en el cielo –la voz de Percy la más elevada de todas- excepto Arthur. Él había sonreído y había abrazado a Lucy. Audrey no ha podido olvidar el rostro de orgullo y satisfacción del hombre y ese día, más de ocho años después, sabe que su suegro está más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad que no quieres venir?

Audrey le ajusta el nudo de la corbata, esperando que Percy cambie de opinión, pero sabe que no lo hará. Acepta que Lucy haga con su vida lo que le apetece hacer, pero casi siempre se niega a formar parte de ello. A Audrey le pone nerviosa su actitud y suele enfadarla bastante, pero con los años ha aprendido que debe tener paciencia con su marido. Ambos deben tener paciencia el uno con el otro, de hecho, puesto que sus mundos son tan diferentes, tan opuestos, que nunca podrán terminar de entenderse mutuamente. Llevan más de treinta años batallando su guerra particular y, poco a poco, han ido venciendo los obstáculos.

-Atajo de chiflados.

Las palabras son apenas un susurro. Audrey sonríe, le da una palmadita en el hombro y va en busca de su suegro. Arthur está bastante interesado en las medidas de seguridad del aeropuerto. No sabe cómo se llama esa máquina que pita cuando las personas pasan por debajo de ella, pero se muere de ganas de que le llegue el turno. Cuando Audrey se planta a su lado y le tiende un brazo, el hombre se siente feliz y afortunado. Casi quiere ir junto a su hijo, darle un abrazo y agradecerle que se haya casado con una _muggle_. Audrey, su querida y maravillosa Audrey, le ha enseñado tantas cosas sobre la gente no-mágica, que Arthur duda que algún día pueda agradecérselo lo suficiente. Y ahora Lucy le hace ese regalo.

Su pequeña Lucy.

Arthur sabe que está mal tener favoritos. Puede decir que nunca tuvo preferencias hacia ninguno de sus hijos. Ni siquiera por Ginny, la primera Weasley en muchos años. Arthur presume de haber criado a todos sus hijos igual, de haberlos querido lo mismo y de haberles ofrecido a todos las mismas oportunidades, pero con los nietos no. Sabe que no debería, que los demás podrían sentirse mal, desplazados, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Los quiere a todos, por supuesto. Son su vida y, aunque ya son todos mayores e incluso han empezado a darle un buen montón de biznietos, no significan todos lo mismo. Hay una que es especial. Y, aunque Arthur ha intentado que no se le note, aunque ha repartido besos, abrazos, juguetes y consejos a todos por igual, Lucy siempre ha sido diferente. Porque Lucy es la que más se parece a él, la única que realmente se apasiona al escucharlo hablar y la que nunca se ha avergonzado de su colección de enchufes o de patitos de goma.

Lucy es su favorita. Arthur lo sabe. Molly lo sabe. Sus hijos lo saben. Y el resto de sus nietos también, pero no les importa. Quizá porque todos han terminado por asumir que ellos son los más raros de la familia, que comparten una pasión que a nadie más le interesa y que sólo por eso deben estar más unidos entre ellos que con nadie más. Incluso les parece divertido que el abuelo Arthur y la prima Lucy se vayan al cobertizo después de cada comida dominical en _La Madriguera_ y pasen allí encerrados horas y horas, hablando sobre ciencia, naves espaciales y leyes físicas. Leyes que Arthur no entiende y que Lucy ama con todo su ser y que llenan un hueco único e importante en las vidas de los dos.

Cuando pasan por el control, la máquina no pita y Arthur se lleva una pequeña decepción. Audrey le explica algo sobre detectores de metales, pistolas y navajas y Arthur sólo asiente, más interesado en ver cómo se facturan las maletas que en las palabras de la mujer.

Se siente como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. Siempre había creído que un aeropuerto debía parecerse mucho a una estación de trenes o autobuses, pero no es lo mismo. Por supuesto que no. Un aeropuerto es mil veces mejor, más interesante y emocionante y hay tantas cosas que ver que apenas puede girar la cabeza lo suficientemente deprisa para verlo todo.

Y después, cuando sube al avión, simplemente no puede respirar. La azafata, que debe suponer que le da miedo volar, le sonríe amablemente y lo acompaña personalmente a su asiento. Lucy se ha encargado de que sea el mejor de todos, en primera clase, muy cerca de la cabina del piloto.

-No se preocupe por nada, señor. ¿Desea algo para beber?

-No. Estoy bien. Es que es mi primera vez. ¿Sabe? ¡Es tan emocionante!

La azafata sonríe con indulgencia y vuelve a su puesto. Para entonces, Audrey ya está acomodada a su lado y le aprieta el brazo en un gesto mudo de apoyo. Arthur hace un gesto y observa el interior del avión. Fascinante. Realmente no entiende por qué vuelan los aviones, pero no le importa. Molly le había dicho que no entendía para qué quería subir en avión, si él podía desplazarse en una escoba voladora, pero Arthur no había encontrado palabras para explicarle que era totalmente diferente. Y ahora que está allí, sentado y preparado para alzarse en el aire, sabe que no hay nada mejor que aquello en el mundo. Seguramente sea su obsesión por todo lo _muggle_, seguramente el resto de magos del mundo vuelvan a acusarlo de ser un viejo chiflado, pero no importa porque va a hacerlo. Va a volar en avión.

Cuando un rato después cierran las puertas y todo el mundo se acomoda en sus asientos, Arthur lucha contra el vértigo de saber que está a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños y cierra los ojos. Lamenta no haber podido ver a Lucy aún, pero Audrey le ha dicho que se está preparando para el vuelo y eso es muy importante.

Entonces, la voz de su nieta resuena por todo el avión. Se presenta al pasaje, indica que es la comandante del vuelo y les desea un buen viaje. Se siente tan orgulloso de Lucy que está a punto de ponerse en pie y gritar a todo el mundo que ella, la piloto, es nieta suya.

-¿Está bien, Arthur?

-Mejor que nunca.

Audrey ríe y le ayuda a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Le dice que se sentirá un poco raro cuando el avión se eleve en el aire y le coge de la mano. Arthur está tenso pese a todo y apoya la cabeza en el asiento, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al exterior.

El avión se eleva mucho más despacio que una escoba. Poco a poco la gente se va viendo más y más pequeña y la tierra se aleja inexorablemente. Se sobresalta un poco al traspasar la barrera del sonido y entiende perfectamente que son los cambios de presión y todo eso, pero no se siente mal. No está asustado, sólo fascinado porque está viviendo una experiencia única y sabe que querrá repetirlo todo lo antes posible.

Cuando la azafata de antes se acerca nuevamente a él, ya ha pasado un rato. Vuelan por encima de las nubes y Arthur no termina de creérselo porque nunca antes había estado tan alto. Audrey aún no le ha soltado la mano, pero se la ve mucho más tranquila, acostumbrada por completo a esa clase de viajes.

-¿Señor Weasley? La comandante le invita a pasar a la cabina de pilotaje.

Arthur frunce el ceño, sin entender bien lo que esa mujer le está diciendo. Audrey le desabrocha entonces el cinturón y le da un golpecito en la pierna.

-Vaya, Arthur. Le encantará.

Él duda un segundo, pero termina levantándose y sigue a la azafata hasta la cabina.

Reconoce a Lucy aún estando de espaldas. Se ha recogido el pelo de una forma muy parecida a la que suele utilizar su madre y lleva puesto un uniforme azul y blanco. Cuando lo ve, se levanta rápidamente y corre a darle un abrazo. Arthur teme que el avión vaya a caerse si ella no está al mando, pero la actitud despreocupada de la chica le hace ver que todo está bien.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te está gustando el viaje?

-Es maravilloso, Lucy. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Pasa, por favor –Lucy tira de él y señala con un gesto a un hombre al que antes Arthur no había visto- Él es Greg, mi copiloto.

-Un placer, señor Weasley.

Arthur estrecha la mano del hombre y le saluda. Nota algo extraño en la forma que tiene de mirar a su nieta y supone que allí hay algo más que simple compañerismo, pero no dice ni hace nada. No es como si él fuera un entrometido y, de cualquier forma, la visión global que tiene frente a sí le deja la mente en blanco. Es como tocar el cielo con las manos, un espectáculo de tal belleza que Arthur desea poder inmortalizarlo en su mente para siempre.

-Estamos volando a diez mil pies de altura. No existe ningún objeto que pueda volar tan alto como un avión.

Arthur entiende a la perfección lo que ella pretende decirle. No puede evitar abrazarla otra vez, dándole las gracias por semejante regalo. Lucy se separa de él con una sonrisa y vuelve a su puesto, invitando a su abuelo a sentarse en el lugar de Greg.

-¿Para qué sirven tantos botones? –Pregunta. El puesto de mando es una auténtica maravilla de la ingeniería _muggle_ y Arthur se muere por tocarlos todos.

-En realidad nadie lo sabe –Lucy se encoge de hombros y mira a Greg- Normalmente el avión vuela solo.

-¿Para qué estáis aquí entonces?

-Para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Arthur sabe que no es verdad. Sabe que su nieta es capaz de obrar milagros y hacer volar objetos tan descomunales como aquel, pero se conforma con la respuesta porque sabe que no podrá comprender cómo vuelan los aviones. Lo único que le importa es que Lucy lo ha llevado hasta allí y sabe que si están tan unidos, que si se quieren tanto y tienen una relación tan especial es porque vuelan los aviones.

Y eso, afortunadamente, no puede entenderlo nadie más.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Y hasta aquí he llegado._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
